When the Pirates are away Makino's Allowed to Play
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Makino takes a little break from running the Tavern, only to have a certain read haired Captain show up while she's away. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


She hardly ever got a break from running the Tavern, but when the pirates were away she was allowed to play. Well that and Luffy was following after Ace all day. She knew he would be leaving soon; it was only a matter of time. Ace was starting to get restless not wanting to stay at this small peaceful town any longer.

Sighing, Makino got into the dingy and pushed herself out into the surf. It had been a hot week and the temperatures were still rising, so she'd decided to go for a swim on her day off. But instead of the normal beach she wanted to go where she wouldn't be bothered. A ways down there was the perfect spot that she could just relax at.

Throwing her arm to shield her face she looked up at the sky, it was a nice clear day with hardly any clouds. Sea gulls flew by calling to one another as the swooped into the ocean getting their lunches. Turning her eyes downward she looked out to the open sea wondering when Shanks and his pirate crew would come in.

Luffy had started to get anxious in turn making her worry about him. Luffy kept telling her stories of what could have happened and then would insist that he should have been there so he could prevent it.

With a laugh she started rowing to her little spot. Rowing the boat back to the shore she made sure it was secure before pulling out her sheet and setting it up on the beach. She'd found this little spot some time ago when she'd just been a teen, it was closed in by woods so no one hardly ever visited or knew about it. The only other way to get there was by rowing and she'd never seen any of the towns folk coming this way.

Makino grinned, feeling kind of naughty, something she hadn't felt since she was a teenager, and slipped out of her shirt along with her pants. Folding the clothes she then took off her panties and bra. Placing them with her other clothes she sat down on the sheet, leaning back on her elbows and watched the water.

It was a nice day to be sailing, there was a slight breeze in the air and the waters weren't too choppy. This brought her mind back to a certain red haired captain. Leaning back all the way she threw her arms over her face so she could look up without the sun burning her eyes.

Shanks had always been peculiar; she always thought it was because of the way he up held himself. He was always friendly, not normal for a pirate, he was loyal and supportive, again not normal for a pirate, but then it could also be that he just didn't seem like he could be a 'bad boy' and kill people type.

That also did make him dangerous she supposed closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the sun backing her skin. It had been _so _long since she'd been able to be this carefree and unabashed. Of course she'd never dare do this while the pirates were docked; she could just imagine what Shanks' face would look like.

Makino blushed but smiled all the same, that would be a site. He'd defiantly be in for a surprise. Plus she'd never find time to leave the tavern, when the pirates where in she was all work. Someone had to house, feed, and quench their unlimited thirsts.

Stretching, she made a small sound of pleasure. She'd only know the pirates for a few months now, and she'd started to talk more to Shanks then any of the others, besides Ben that is. He was a gentleman in himself, didn't picture him to be a pirate either. Again her thoughts turned to Shanks; she wandered what he would think if he saw her like this.

"Most likely say something perverted," she mused turning over when she felt his skin start to bake. A few more minutes and the sweat was starting to get her annoyed. Standing up she went down to the waters edge and sat down when she got about up to her shins. This way she could sit on the beach but have the ocean cool her off.

Laying back down, she felt the small waves rush upon her then slowly drift out. Her hair was floating around her and she closed her eyes, it was such a nice day. _I probably look like a mermaid,_ she thought with an amused smile.

Meanwhile, Shanks crew did come in for an early visit. Having nothing much else to do he wanted to enjoy the company of the lovely barmaid. Ever since he'd meet her he'd found an attraction there, most being ignored by her part but he hadn't actively pursed it either. He was going to start correction that error today; talking to Ben had cleared a few things up.

Of course Shanks hadn't been expecting for the Tavern to be closed, it normally never was. He briefly wondered if she'd gotten sick and that was why she was absent from the place she normally was waiting for them…for him. Frowning, he walked further into the town, usually Luffy would be at his heels, but since he'd told Luffy they wouldn't be back till three weeks the boy couldn't possible have know about the early arrival yet.

Luck was on Shanks' side today. He stopped the first person he came upon and asked about Makino.

"No, she's not sick," said man, he was hauling wood over his shoulder. "She's just taking a break for today. Normally does it when you pirates aren't here and she can get away from Luffy. I reckon she needs it having to deal with ye two all the time."

"Yeah," Shanks agreed grinning. "You wouldn't have happened to know where she went would ye."

"Ah, well I did see her take a dingy so she most have been wanting to go somewhere private on the shoreline."

"Wouldn't happen to know exactly where would ya?"

"No but she always heads west," the man said moving his shoulder signaling he wanted to be moving along with the wood. "I'm sure you'll see her on the shore if you head that direction."

"Thanks," Shanks called out going back to the ship. Once there he ordered a dingy into the water and started rowing towards where the man had said. He hadn't even bothered to answer questions put forth by this crew.

It didn't take long for Shanks to find the other dingy, he also saw the sheet where he assumed Makino had been laying on but where was she? Pursing his lips he turned the dingy and started rowing towards the shore. Looking over his shoulder he noticed something in the water…..it was Makino. Eyes widening and without hesitation he jumped into the water. He reached her in record time, looking her over. What had happened to her? Reaching out his hand to touch her face her eyes fluttered opened.

Makino looked up at the shadowed figure of a man in a straw hat and thought she was dreaming. Her brow furrowed in confusion before looking at the hand on her face and …..it wasn't a dream. Her eyes widening she sat up so fast she knocked her head against Shanks.

She was naked! It was the first time he'd noticed it; she was sitting in the surf in all her skin in glory. He looked her over before trying to find something else to look at. He made a couching sound and pulled his hat down lower.

"Shanks?!" Makino said, what sounded flustered and shocked.

"Sorry," he said. "I thought something had happened to you. I didn't know you were just sleeping." He could hear splashing signaling that she was getting out of the water and towards her clothes.

"I thought you weren't coming back till three weeks, not two," she said, sounding farther away from him. Shanks got up keeping his back turned and started to shake the water out of his shorts.

Makino hurriedly put on her shirt and shorts not bothering with the underwear. This was not how she was expecting to spend her day off. She turned around when he started to reply and almost lost her breath. He'd taken his shirt off. God lord, she shouldn't have been having that really nice dream about him only a moment ago.

"Makino, are you listening?" he asked.

"What?" came her breathy reply.

"I thought so," he said grinning. It made her knees week normally she had the bar to hold onto now she did. She willed them to stop being ninnies and stand straight. "Sorry about ruining your day off."

She couldn't stand anymore; instead she sat back down on the sheet. Shanks walked up and flopped down beside her. "Nice day," he said trying to sound casual.

"I'd thought so too," she replied leaning back on her elbows so she would have a nice view but not be able to get caught staring.

"So your normally come here and sit in the water naked?" he asked his grin becoming wider. "Maybe wishing you were a mermaid?"

Makino rolled her eyes. "No, I don't come here often."

"You should," he said staring out into the water. Makino looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You looked….free." Makino gave him a weird look before looking back out at the water. It was an awkward word he'd used. Free. Maybe he was right, in town she was reserved but here she was able to let go.

"It's the same for a pirate," he said as if almost reading her thoughts. "On the ship, with the crew we're free." Shanks looked up at her with that grin and her pulsed raced.

"You're right," she said finally laying back to look up at the sky instead of out over the water. She did keep peeking glances over at Shanks. Talking about being free, and her being able to let go her got her thinking.

_Now or never_, she thought getting up her courage to turn towards him and lean over him. He looked up a bit surprised. "Free and relaxed, huh?" she asked leaning her head down.

A smile played over his lips. "Yeah," he whispered pulling her down on top of him by her shirt. His lips slanted over hers hard and warm. Both felt the spark that intensified the kiss, Makino's fingers lacing through that gorgeous red hair and his arms wrapping around her like steel bands.

Makino managed to lift her self away from Shanks for a few minutes to ask, "What about Luffy?"

"Luffy's a big boy," Shanks mumbled, pulling her back down for a kiss. "He can last a few hours without you…I on the other hand can't." She felt the hardness of his cock and decided that she couldn't either.


End file.
